Reflection
by mochamaker
Summary: Alex surprises Olivia, then gets a surprise of her own as Olivia gets an idea.


I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit off their tumbles.

Rated M for naked spice

POV Olivia

Reflection

A flick of the door lock, a gentle twist and I'm inside my apartment. The lights are dimmed, shadows darkening the corners. My girlfriend is no where in sight. I listen for any sounds emitting from the darkened recesses of the hallway and bedroom.

Silence greets my ears.

Alex was suppose to meet me here for dinner and a movie. Today is my birthday and we planned to celebrate it together. Fumbling inside my trouser pocket, I pull out my phone and check for any messages to indicate she ended up stuck at work.

The message cache is empty, and there are no missed calls.

"What the shit Alex?" I mutter as my feet carry to my bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights. The darkness suits my sudden melancholy. I wonder as I walk, what happened to warrant her standing me up today of all days?

My footsteps echo on the wooden floor as I walk into my bedroom. My head is down as I stare at my phone in disbelief. A step away from my closet, warm hands grab my hips and pull me to a stop. My body jerks away from the hands on reflex. The hands grip me and jerk me back in place. I am gasping for breath, suddenly afraid to be caught unawares in my own bedroom.

"Relax baby, its just me," a throaty voice whispers in my ear, the warm breath tickling my earlobe.

I shiver. My body knows that throaty timbre intimately and relaxes on command.

My brain relaxes enough to identify the light scent permeating my conscience as the perfume my girlfriend wears. It appears that Alex didn't forget after all. I let her pull me against her as she nuzzles my neck.

"Shit Al, you scared the shit out of me." I tilt my head to give her roaming lips better access to my hot neck and throat.

"I'm sorry darling. I wanted to surprise you," she murmurs against my skin.

A whimper escapes my throat as she twirls her tongue along my pounding pulse point. "I'm surprised."

Her nipples brush my shoulder blades as she rubs my back while nibbling my skin. My hands touch her hips, feeling the softness of her naked skin with my rubbing thumbs.

Nimble fingers unbutton my shirt and trousers. "I want you naked," she whispers.

I nod. "I want to be naked." A few quick kicks and my boots fly across the room, landing a few feet from my open closet door. My eyes look over to see where they landed and spot my mirror hanging on the inside of the closet door.

I see myself with Alex wrapped tightly around me. Her mouth devouring my neck in darting licks and suckles. Thick wetness pools between my thighs at the sight. In that quick glimpse, I know how I want Alex to love me tonight. My eyes lock on my reflection.

The edge of the bed is visible beside us. A few quick tugs then hops, and I'm standing in only my sports bra and cotton panties. She moves into me once again, wrapping me up tight. Her warm breath tickles my naked flesh and I tremble against her warm, soft skin.

I turn in the warm arms encircling my waist and kiss the lips before me with vigor. The sweetness of her mouth hypnotizes me. I want to close my eyes and fall into her, trusting in her strength to lead me to the edge and help me leap across, but the mirror with my haunting reflection, our reflection, beckons me to do otherwise.

I keep my eyes open as I push us to the edge of my Queen size bed, turning so I'm to be on the bottom. The soft satin of my bedspread brushes knees. I pull away from her mouth and sit down. Her hands rest on my shoulders and mine rest on her hips as she stands before me.

I look up into darkened pools of blue, and gasp out, "I want to watch you tonight." My chest heaves to catch my breath. Her perfect eyebrow arches, maybe in confusion or maybe in challenge, but I'm not sure so I point to the mirror on the closet door. "I need to watch you loving me."

With a smile on her mouth, she glances to the mirror and stares. Her beautiful back reflects in the glittering glass, my fingers embracing the edge of her hips, and framing her muscled butt cheeks and the backs of her strong thighs. I can see she is turned on too by the idea of me watching her loving my body. Those blue eyes turn back to flash heat at me. I feel seared inside and my loins clench, dribbling hot fuel down between my butt cheeks. A brief thought of stains on my bedspread flashes through my head, but then I focus on more important things.

"How do you…." she gasps and watches me, waiting me out. She's going to give me what I want because I suspect she wants it just as much.

The words float out of my mouth before I can trap them and I say, "your mouth. I want your mouth on me."

"Then my mouth you shall have," she murmurs. "It is your birthday after all."

"It is," my voice rumbles, husky and dry with arousal. I can see her body shaking an know she is going to give me exactly what I want. I smile up at her as she glances down at me then back over to the mirror. She takes a step in closer.

My legs open for her. Grabbing the throw afghan from behind, I toss it down on to the wood floor between us. She leans on me as she kneels between my splayed knees. I whimper as she kisses my throat and chest. My hips scoot forward to the very edge.

Warm hands hook under my bra and unfasten the clips, then ease the cotton off my shoulders and tosses it away from us. Those same warm hands slide up my trembling thighs to hook into my panties then tug them down my hips. My hips lift up, allowing her to pull them down my legs and off.

Now, I'm completely naked. Goosebumps erupt all along my arms as a chill shakes my body. She leans in and wraps me up tight, warming me with her hot body. I take advantage of her closeness and nuzzle her cheek, then capture her lips in a kiss.

My eyes lock onto the mirror and take in the sight of us as we kiss. I watch as our lips devour each other. Her warm hands cup my breasts and I lean in, wanting a firmer touch as our reflection causes my loins to sear with heat.

I pull away to gasp. "Oh babe. I…" I stutter as my thoughts bump together, my only focus being the warm body in front of me and the sight of the two of us entwined. The soft bathroom light bounces and illuminates us perfectly. I see every dip and curve of our reflected bodies, and my skin tingles in response.

My fingers slide up to tangle in her hair as her trailing mouth suckles my stiff nipple. I squirm and arch into her warmth. The mirror captures the move, and I watch in a haze of lust. She releases my nipple to trail down my stomach with her twirling tongue, moving the tip along my muscles in dips of rolling patterns. Her warm breath tantalizes my body as it hit's the wet trails from her moving tongue.

In the mirror, her moving mouth is hidden from my view by the curtain of her blonde hair. I move it aside, and am treated to a sight so powerful that my breath leaves me and my lower abdomen clenches hard. I watch as she runs her tongue along the top of my mound, twisting and dancing along my skin.

I shiver as my hips arch up for more contact with her mouth. I need more support so I lean back to rest on my hands, letting my grip on her hair go. She sighs. Soft hands touch my inner thighs and guide them to open wider. They fall open willingly.

In the mirror, I see my glistening folds, and my deep red bead, begging for attention.

I stare as her mouth moves down to where I want it most. The back of her head masks my soaking cleft, but I don't need to see it again for the image is burned into my brain. I gasp as her lips encase me and her tongue nuzzles me inside her warm mouth.

My eyelids feel heavy as she devours me. I want so very much to close them and focus all my attention on the mouth suckling me and the tongue lashing against me, but I have to watch so I fight the urge and look down to Alex.

Her closed eyes open and her stormy blue eyes look up to lock onto mine. She watches me as she moans deep in her throat. The vibrations lash my throbbing bead as she sucks me, and it feels so good. My voice moans her name over and over like a chant. I arch my hips into her and my hips push hard against her hot mouth and rolling tongue.

The heat is leaping inside me. "Harder baby," I moan then gasp as she takes my command to heart and gives me her all. And from Alex Cabot, I couldn't expect anything less than perfection.

Leaning on one arm, I tangle my fingers in her silky, warm strands of gold and stare once again at the mirror across the room. I pull her head in closer, mashing her mouth all they way against me and my hips buck with a rolling rhythm. I watch us dance together, watch as our reflection bounces and shimmers with each rocking rhythm. My hips speed up. Then my hand fists the bedspread as my loins start to clench.

The heat, the mind-blowing warmth of my orgasm is building fast under the ministrations of Alex's tongue. She responds to my change of speed and slips her fingers inside me, not daring to move her mouth from its spot on my bead. A deep, fast thrust inside, and she bumps the ridged spot inside. Once, twice in counterpoint to the lashes with her tongue and then I'm blinded as my release hits.

My eyes go dark as my lids slam shut and scrunch up. A scream escapes my mouth.

I yank the bedspread as my body bows and shakes against the loving mouth at my center. With my other hand, I pull Alex in tight and ride out the shock waves. She murmurs as she swallows all that my body is giving her, and from the sounds of her sucking, it sounds like a lot. I feel the waves ebb to small rocks as my body slumps back. I sigh and relax.

Warm skin slides along my front. My eyes remain closed, but I feel Alex settle on top of me, her hips fitting nicely between my open thighs. I try to lift my legs to wrap them around her waist, but my strength has left me. Her puckered nipples rest atop mine as she shifts and leans up. Then her wet lips brush mine in a gentle kiss.

My eyes open and stare into deep blue. "Thank you for loving me," I whisper, my throat sore from screaming her name just moments before.

"It was my pleasure," she whispers back then nuzzles my cheek with her warm nose.

My arms wrap around her as my eyes dart over to the mirror. Blue eyes meet mine in reflected glass. She trembles against me and I wrap her up tighter, keeping her warm and our pounding hearts pressed together. Several minutes pass as we continue to stare at each other's reflection.

"I now see the appeal of ceiling mirrors," she coyly whispers.

"Mhm. We'll have to go shopping for a big one. I want to see everything next time. I'll get Elliot to help mount it," I say, giddy with joy over the idea.

She laughs. "Yeah, okay… Happy birthday Olivia." Her hips rock into my tender wet cleft. I wince then rock back. Her wetness coats my inner thighs where we press together. The heat is building once again.

"Indeed. Happy birthday to me." I shift so she can watch me loving her, and begin to give her pleasure.

Right before I lose myself in her wet warmth, I hear, "so beautiful." I glance up and see her looking down at me, staring into my eyes. I smile against her skin then go back to my task.

**A/N: My muse has been extremely tired lately… Too much activity….(and you know who you are) ;) And she hasn't wanted to write much. She promises she'll help me finish Slammed and Hidden Intimacy soon. **

**My birthday is next week, so this is my birthday present to myself.. Well, and my shiny new purple Blackberry. O_o **

**Please push my little blue review button in celebration. ;) **


End file.
